


Crow's First Dawning

by Pekinaso



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gift Giving, The Dawning (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekinaso/pseuds/Pekinaso
Summary: One year after a mysterious Warlock visited Crow in the European Dead Zone to wish him a Happy Dawning, the two cross paths once again.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Crow's First Dawning

Crow turned around at the sound of a Sparrow entering his workshop. He didn't understand how Spider allowed Guardians to drive into his lair, though he must've been annoyed. He smiled softly upon seeing the Glimmer-generating sleigh casually parked at the entrance to the workshop and set his wrench down as the Warlock hopped off her vehicle.

"You know, this is the first Dawning where I've been visited by so many kind Guardians," he said, chuckling. "Though I worry not all of them had good intentions."

"But it's a start," Glint interjected. The visiting Warlock held out her hand and a blue gift box transmatted into her palm. She nudged it towards Crow, who took it with gratitude.

"Last year, only one Guardian visited me. A Warlock, funny enough. But she was kind." The Warlock looked at her Ghost and nodded at him, and another box appeared in her empty hands, though this one was more personalized: the ribbon was a glittering gold, and the box was adorned with stickers of Aces and feathers. Crow stared at it incredulously, his eyes slowly widening in realization. His gaze flicked up to the Guardian's fanged helmet, but Glint spoke first.

"It's you! You're that Guardian!"

She nodded as she carefully stacked the box on top of the first she had gifted, then put a finger to where her mouth would be.

"Don't tell Spider we've already met," she whispered quietly. "Happy Dawning to you both!"

Crow looked down slightly to obscure his face with his hood as Nova and her Ghost transmatted away. He smiled softly to himself as he blinked back tears of appreciation before hiding the boxes under his work table with all the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!  
> This one is a direct sequel to _A Mysterious Dawning_ , now that Crow has been formally introduced. Written during The Dawning 2020-2021, please enjoy and feel free to correct spelling/grammar + drop constructive criticism!


End file.
